


Fabain's

by MeMeiyo



Category: Between B, Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMeiyo/pseuds/MeMeiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>รวบรวมแดรบเบิลที่เคยเขียนไว้ของฟาเบียง ทั้งที่เป็นส่วนของเรื่องแยกใน AEGIS และส่วนที่เป็นส่วนหนึ่งของโปรเจ็คบีทวีนบี ที่เขียนร่วมกับเฌอแตม</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fabain's

**Author's Note:**

> เรื่องของฟาเบียง เรห์ และอื่น ๆ ที่เกี่ยวข้องกับเขา

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Self Harm

 

 

 

เอลิซาเบธพูดอะไรไม่ออก

 

 

เส้นสีแดงยาวพาดเฉียงบนท้องแขนซ้ายของคนที่นั่งตรงข้ามเธอ หกเส้น ลึกและเรียบเกินกว่าจะเป็นรอยเล็บข่วน ห่างเกินกว่าจะเป็นอุบัติเหตุจากตะแกรงลวด

 

 

มันคือรอยมีด — อาจจะมีดโกน หรือไม่ก็คัตเตอร์ เธอไม่แน่ใจ

สีแดงของมันบางและชัดเจนใต้แสงอาทิตย์เวลาเจ็ดโมงของบรูคลิน

 

 

 

เธอหายใจเข้าลึกๆ

 

 

“เฟ..” ดวงตาสีฟ้าอมเขียวละจากออมเล็ตขึ้นมอง เธอกลืนน้ำลาย เธอลืมไปว่าคนที่จะเรียกเขาด้วยชื่อนั้นได้มีแค่แองเจลิก้า — แองเจลิก้าที่ตอนนี้ยังคงวิ่งไล่ตามม้าลาย สิงโต ยีราฟ หรืออะไรสักอย่างที่แอฟริกาและติดต่อไม่ได้

“ฟาเบียง..” เธอเรียกใหม่ และเขาเอียงศีรษะไปทางซ้ายเล็กน้อย คล้ายรออยู่ เอลิซาเบธกำส้อมในมือแน่น “รอยนั่น ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่”

 

ฟาเบียงเคี้ยวอาหารช้าๆ เธอไม่รู้ว่านั่นเป็นเพียงมารยาท หรือการถ่วงเวลาคิดหาคำตอบที่จะทำให้เธอพอใจกันแน่

“เมื่อคืน”

“เมื่อคืน” เธอทวนคำ เสียงสูง เมื่อคืนฟาเบียงลุกหนีเธอไประหว่างที่ดูอินเซ็ปชั่นด้วยกัน บอกว่าอยากวาดรูป “อย่าบอกนะว่านายใช้มีดเหลาดินส–” ไม่ทันจบประโยค เขาก็หัวเราะ

 

เสียงหัวเราะที่เธอเกลียด มันไม่มีความรื่นรมย์เลยสักนิด ไม่ใช่เสียงหัวเราะของฟาเบียงที่เธอรู้จัก

 

“อย่าโง่ไปหน่อยเลยน่า คุณหมอ ฉันไม่บ้าทำอะไรให้ตัวเองเจ็บกว่าที่ต้องการหรอก” ริมฝีปากเขาบิดยิ้ม น่าเกลียด ไม่เหมือนในรูปถ่ายที่แองเจชอบส่งมาให้ “มีดโกนเพิ่งแกะออกจากห่อ เช็ดแอลกอฮอล์และเผาไฟเรียบร้อย ฉันล้างแผลและใส่ยาตั้งแต่เมื่อคืนแล้ว รับรองได้ว่าเธอไม่ต้องพาฉันไปฉีดบาดทะยักแน่ ๆ เบธ”

 

เธอพูดอะไรไม่ออก และฟาเบียงก็เลิกสนใจเธอ เขาตักออมเล็ตเข้าปาก อีกคำ และอีกคำ สายตาเสไปทางหน้าต่าง ศอกซ้ายเท้ากับโต๊ะ รับแสงจนเธอเห็นชัดเจนว่า นอกจากรอยสีแดงทั้งหกแล้ว มันยังมีเส้นสีขาวบาง ๆ อีกนับไปถ้วน ไล่เรียงลงมาตั้งแต่ตำแหน่งที่เขาจะสวมนาฬิกาจนเกือบสุดข้อพับ เธอไม่รู้ว่าแขนท่อนบนจะมีรอยพวกนี้ด้วยอีกหรือไม่ แขนเสื้อยืดที่ม้วนพับไว้ทำให้เธอมองไม่เห็น

 

เธอหายใจลึกๆ นึกถึงเบอร์โทรศัพท์ของจิตแพทย์ในโรงพยาบาลที่ทำงานอยู่

 

“ถ้านายจะแค่เรียกร้องความสนใจ หรืออยากให้แองเจกลับมาโอ๋ โทรศัพท์ไปก็พอแล้ว หรือกลัวเปลืองเงิน สไกป์ก็ได้ ฉันจะสอนให้” เอลิซาเบธจงใจใช้น้ำเสียงดูถูกเข้าข่ม เธอรู้ว่าฟาเบียงจะอารมณ์เสีย และโต้กลับทุกครั้งที่เธอทำแบบนี้ — ให้เธอได้รู้ว่าเขามีปัญหาอะไรอยู่ คำใบ้สักเล็กน้อยก็ยังดี

 

 

แต่เขากลับหัวเราะ

 

นี่มันไม่ปกติ

 

 

“ถ้าฉันจะเรียกร้องความสนใจ แค่อาละวาด ทำลายข้าวของสักอย่างสองอย่าง หรือเมลล์ไปบอกแองเจว่ากำลังจะฆ่าตัวตาย ก็พอแล้วที่จะทำให้พี่แจ้นจากทุ่งสะวันน่ากลับมาบรูคลิน” เขากินออมเล็ตต่อ

 

 

เส้นอารมณ์ของเธอใกล้ขาด

 

 

“ดี” เอลิซาเบธเค้นเสียง “บอกไว้ก่อนนะ ถ้าคราวหน้านายกรีดลึกจนต้องเย็บ ฉันจะไม่หาหมอออโธมาต่อเอ็นให้”

 

 

ฟาเบียงไม่ตอบ เขาแค่ยักไหล่ แล้วกินออมเล็ตเงียบๆจนหมด แล้วลุกไปชงกาแฟ เธอมองตาม สงสัยว่าใต้เสื้อยืดแขนยาวตัวนั้นจะมีอะไรที่ซ่อนไว้ไม่ให้เธอเห็นอีกหรือเปล่า

 

“ถ้าถึงคราวที่ต้องเย็บนะเบธ” เขาว่าเรียบเรื่อย พูดข้ามไหล่ เหมือนพูดถึงเรื่องดินฟ้าอากาศ “ฉันจะกรีดตามแนวยาวไม่ใช่แนวขวาง และจะนั่งแช่น้ำอุ่นรอ ในวันที่เธอเข้าเวรดึก”

 

 

ลมหายใจเธอสะดุด

 

“ฟาเบียง…”

เขาหัวเราะ

“อย่าห่วงเลย ตราบใดที่ฉันยังไม่ได้ไปดูงานของกุนเธอร์ ฟอน ฮาร์เกนส์ ฉันไม่ยอมตายหรอก”

 

 

เอลิซาเบธใช้เวลาตั้งสติอยู่พักหนึ่ง ก่อนถามออกไป เสียงแหบแห้ง

 

“แล้วนายกรีดตัวเองทำไม”

 

เขาหันกลับมา ส่งถ้วยเซรามิคให้ — กาแฟใส่นมแบบที่ทั้งเธอและแองเจลิก้าชอบ

 

 

ดวงตาสีฟ้าอมเขียวสงบเหมือนทะเลก่อนเกิดพายุ

 

“เพราะฉันต้องการความเจ็บปวดที่ควบคุมได้”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- กุนเธอร์ ฟอน ฮาร์เกนส์ (Gunther Von Hagens) เป็นนักกายวิภาคชาวเยอรมัน จัดแสดงงานศิลปะสมัยใหม่ ( Modern Art) ที่สร้างจากร่างกายมนุษย์ เป็นนิทรรศการหมุนเวียนไปทั่วโลก ภายใต้ชื่อ Body Worlds   
> \- หมอออโธ หรือ orthopedic หมายถึงแพทย์เฉพาะทาง เกี่ยวกับรยางค์ของร่างกาย เช่น มือ เท้า แขน ขา  
> \- สิ่งที่อยากพูดเกี่ยวกับเรื่องนี้ คือ เซลฟ์ฮาร์ม ไม่เท่ากับ เรียกร้องความสนใจ   
> \- ในกรณีของฟาเบียง เขาไม่ได้ต้องการฆ่าตัวตาย เพียงแต่เขาต้องการสัมผัสความรู้สึกอินคอนโทรล ความรู้สึกที่ตนเองยังสามารถควบคุมสิ่งที่เกี่ยวข้องกับตนเองได้ ยังมีอำนาจเหนือร่างกายตัวเองอยู่ ความเจ็บปวดที่ได้รับจากการทำเซลฟ์ฮาร์มของเขาเป็นความเจ็บปวดที่เขาต้องการ สามารถใช้ใจจดจ่อได้ และควบคุมได้   
> \- ไม่ได้สนับสนุนการทำเซลฟ์ฮาร์มนะ เพราะพูดตามจริงแล้ว เซลฟ์ฮาร์มเป็นความเจ็บปวดที่ควบคุมไม่ได้เมื่อหลุดออกมา มันทำให้คนที่รักเจ็บไปด้วย อย่าทำร้ายตัวเอง


End file.
